Its hard for a werewolf
by Team-Clearwater2009
Summary: this is a Seth Fic! I love Seth!woohoo. read and find out.
1. First High School Bonfire!

"Be happy little man, you made it through freshman year." Embry scoffed as he clapped my back.

Oh, I was happier than he knew. It was summertime, No school and hot chicks in bikinis at bonfires. Bonfires that I was old enough to attend now, and even though the majority of these chicks were imprintees, that was okay. I never said I would hit on the girls, just maybe check them out. Tonight was my first high school party and I could not wait. Courtesy of Embry and Mr. Im a bigger playboy than you and I have had all the ass on this rez (Quil) I had a date, yes a date, one that I had never met but a date none the less. She had just moved in next door to Emily and Sam, her name was Ashley Remberk and she was a Lawyers daughter. I had seen her this morning when I was headed over for an early pack meeting which really turned out to be just Emily's eggs and bacon for breakfast. Anyway, she was probably the prettiest girl I had seen that came from off the rez, Brown hair that fell in spiral curls around her shoulders, she was a disturbing look-a-like of Bella, yes Bella Swan, who now lives on the rez with Jake and Billy and is pregnant with Jakes baby, but besides that fact, she was beautiful, so I mentioned her to Sam and he sent Quil and Embry over to invite her to the bonfire with their friend, she obliged apparently easily but I don't think that to be the case. Luckily she was also going into her sophomore year; it would be embarrassing to go on a date an older more experienced girl. I will come right out and say it, I Seth Clearwater am a fifteen year old virgin. The guys say this is bad, because it makes me the only virgin in the pack and according to Quil that makes me wimpy, Jake tells me not to worry but then turns around and Bella practically fucks him in front of all of us (she blames it on the pregnancy.), Embry tells me, and I quote "Pussy is a must!"

"Seth, dudes are you even listening to me?" Embry practically yelled.

"Yeah, sorry. Uh- sure yeah, what were you saying?" I asked quickly.

"I SAID, are you ready for tonight?"

"I guess, why would I not be? And where the hell are you taking me?" I looked out the window to see what was definitely not the way to my house.

"To my place, we got to make you pretty." He sort of squealed at the end of his sentence. I grimaced as he parked his car in the drive way. He practically pulled me from the car and into the house; his mom was in the kitchen,

"Em, Hunny Quil and Jacob are upstairs." She muttered looking at her magazine absently.

"Right, mkay mom thanks." She nodded and looked up at me,

"Oh hello Seth dear."

"Hey Mrs.C" I said quietly as we sprinted up the stairs. We got upstairs and in Embry's bedroom sure enough there were the other two dip-shits. I groaned here we go, they could all be worse than girls, Should have seen them the evening of Homecoming, all afternoon it was "hold still", "this will be great", and "you're going to look awesome". Buncha Juniors that acted like girls, weirdos!

"Lets get this going" Jacob said and then clapped his hands. Oh, lord I was in for it.


	2. IMPRINTED!

A\N: It took me forever to write this chapter!! I kept drawing blanks. But anyways REVIEWS people!!! I will LOVE you forever if I get some reviews!!!!(:

By the time they were done with me, I was in a skin tight black t-shirt and faded jeans… What the hell do they think I am?!?! Apparently preppy because my only authenticity guarantee was my worn out black Converse. According to Embry I would "Get lucky" in this. Yeah, okay whatever, Lucky my ass crack. We pulled up to the first beach at about eight and it was already full of people sitting around a small fire, some on the sand making out and some swimming even. The song "Sideways" by Dierks Bentley was booming from the speakers in the back of Jacob's truck. I walked down the stone path and there she was. In a jean miniskirt and a Pink halter top, I chuckled, she was shivering. Embry walked over to her with me in tow, she smiled.

"Ashley this is my friend Seth, Have fun" And with that he grunted and stalked off. I turned to her; she turned and stuck her hand out,

"I'm Ashley; nice to meet you "Embry's friend" "She smirked.

"I'm Seth, nice outfit; Even though it is cute it's not really the right thing to wear around here."

"Yeah, I guess I never got that memo." She rolled her eyes slightly, GOD, She was sooo cute!

"Here," I swung my jacket around her shoulders, "Don't want a popsicle for a date" I winked at her and led here over to a log right next to the spot on the sand that would probably have Bella and Jacobs body imprints in it. I snorted at them and Ashley just chuckled. An hour and a half and seven smores later she was cuddled up to my side and laughing like crazy. Her laugh was the best thing I had heard in a long time. She tugged on my arm,

"Come on lets go walk on the beach" She whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek. That kiss sent a flame through my body that rendered me completely speechless. We got up and headed towards the end of the beach.

"So," she said softly as she took her flip flops off, "Let's hear it."

"Hear what?" I asked as her arm looped through mine.

"I want to know why you wanted to come with me tonight." She stopped and pulled herself in front of me and smirked. I sighed.

"Because, this morning I was headed to Sam's and I saw you outside, I told Embry and Quil that I had just seen the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on and I wanted to attend my first high school party with her." I smiled and put my hand on her cheek.

"Seriously?" I nodded and my head seemed to move of its own accord as our lips met. At first it was a gentle kiss, Gentle but passionate. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. My tongue tracing her lips as she opens her mouth, letting my tongue in to explore the warmth dwelling in her mouth. Eventually she has to pull away and as she does she groans from loss of contact. Her hands slide down from my neck and rest on my chest, I lean down and place my lips on hers lightly again. This could work, her and I it could really work, so I do something not even I thought was coming and whispered,

"Be my girlfriend, Ashley?" She practically squeals and jumps into my arms and kisses me again. After about a thirty minute make-out she pulls away and straightens her clothes. We walk back to the party and sit on our log fingers intertwined, Embry makes his way over to us with Anna his imprint on his back and that's my queue, time to go. I lean over to kiss Ashley goodbye but she pushes away,

"I will take Seth home, you two can leave" Without another question he turns, nice friend eh? Jerk. Well, this was great a girlfriend as soon as summer begins what could be better? I was happy and I hoped to god she was, because something in me told me the reason I had the sudden urge for her to be mine is because she was my imprint, we were destined for each other.

A\N: You will notice the name of Embry's imprint is Anna,, I got that whole Idea From LaPush wolf's story "Call of Love" Check it out it is AWESOME!!


	3. I LOVE SETH CLEARWATER Ashley POV

Ashley POV!

AN: Took me ages!Sorry guys! ermm, My computer hates me. I NEED REVIEWS ?

Seth Clearwater is the damn sweetest guy ever. The way he looked at me was so passionate and love filled, I loved the feel of his lips on mine, I loved the way he touched me, held me, and danced with me, I think I am falling for Seth Clearwater. Right at this moment I was standing on my front porch in jeans, my favorite Harry Potter t-shirt, my Gryffindor jacket, and old beat up converse, waiting for Seth s mom s car to pull up to the house, Seth was taking me to Port Angeles for the day to go to lunch and to go see the new movie in my favorite series. I watched as he stepped out of his mother s green Range Rover and walked to me. As he walked I looked him over, He was so hot, his cropped brown hair looking as if he just ran his hands through it over and over again. My eyes traveled farther down only to recognize the shirt he had on, it was a copy of my own except it was five sizes bigger, I giggled. He practically ran to me, when he got to me he grabbed my hand and kissed it and drug me to the car. I climbed in behind his mom and he climbed in behind the empty passenger seat,

"Seth, you could have sat up front." I muttered. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders,

"Nah, Beautiful. I want to sit with you." He winked in my direction. I blushed lightly; He kissed my cheek causing me to blush more than before. The rest of the ride was pleasant, his mom asked some questions here and there and had to clear her throat a few times to get Seth s face out of my neck but besides that it was kind of quiet until the song Red High Heels by Kellie Pickler came on the radio, Mrs. Clearwater looked at Seth and said,  
"Here son" She rolled her eyes as she turned the radio up. I looked over at Seth as he started singing word for word,

"Baby, I've got plans tonight You don't know nothin about I've been sittin round way too long Tryin' to figure you out But you say that you'll call and you don't And I'm spinnin my wheels So I'm goin out tonight in my red high heels

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said Still has it bad for me I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around For everyone to see Well, you said once yourself, baby Yeah, you know the deal Nobody holds a candle to me In my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you I'm about to show you just how missin me feels In my red high heels

All those games you tried to play Well they ain't gonna work on me now I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby Just to keep you out Well, you thought I'd wait around forever But baby get real I just kicked you to the curb In my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you I'm about to show you just how missin me feels In my red high heels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you I'm about to show you just how missin me feels

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels In my red high heels In my red high heels In my red high heels"

He smiled as he finished. I was beside him laughing uncontrollably by this point. About the time I quit laughing and everything calmed down we were at the small Caf Seth had planned for our lunch, he leaned forward and kissed his mom s cheek then hopped out of the car and into the Caf . I was IN complete and total love with Seth Clearwater it was official. Only our second date and not a doubt in my mind that this Harry Potter t-shirt wearin , Country Singin , hunk of Indian teenager had my heart.


End file.
